Love from a demon and two halfdemons
by wintermagelet
Summary: Kim, her older sister, an younger brother were in Japan. It was her mom's idea sense her an her siblings kept getting in fights in school. They had never done it before so she thought that they were stressed out. But they were not complaining though.


Kim, her older sister, an younger brother were in Japan. It was her mom's idea sense her an her siblings kept getting in fights in school. They had never done it before so she thought that they were stressed out. But they were not complaining though. They were walking down a street when we saw a girl run by in a school uniform. She dropped a book but didn't seem to notice it sense se kept running. Kim saw it first an went into the street to grab it before someone ran over it. " Kimberly stop." Yelled her sister but she didn't Kim reached sidewalk an turned around an saw her sister and brother coming after her. " Don't do that. You could've been killed." Said Jessica. " But the girl dropped her book." She said. " Alright lets go find her. Come on Mikey" She said. They saw her turn the next corner an they ran as fast as they could after her. When they turned the corner they saw her go into a shack looking thing. they went in there after her. They opened the door an saw her go into a well. " Girl! Girl!" Mikey shouted. " She could be hiding. I'll go after her." said Jessica. She jump into the well after her. Kim and Mikey waited a couple of minutes. " I'll go after them." said Kim. "but what if you get stuck?" Kim saw a rope on the wall an grabbed it. She tide one end around her waist, she gave the other end to her brother. He looked like he was going to make another excuse but She silenced him. " I'll be fine Mikey." She said and smiled at him. He smiled but nervously. She jumped into the well. It didn't take long before she hit the ground. I heard my sister's voice. " Don't touch me dog-boy!" " JESSICA!" She shouted her name. "KIMMIE" She shouted back. " Where are you?" " In the well. How did you get back up it so fast?" She asked. " I didn't. This well is like a portal of some kind." she said. " Sure." Kim said sarcastically. She started to climb the well wall when She heard a thump an looked down. " Mikey?!" She said shocked. " Yep." he said. Kim looked up at the top of the well. She hadn't notice the sun shine, an the well was in a shack. " Come on Mikey." Kim said an continued to climb the wall. When she reached the top swung her legs over an reached down an pulled her little brother up. She looked around an saw 6 people an a small cat. at least it looked like one to her. Two of the people looked odd. One had long white hair and dog ears. The other looked like a kid except he to had dog ears an he had a tail. Kim stood in between her sister an brother. " Who are you people." She asked as she glared at them. " We are a group of people looking for shards." said a voice. " Who said that?" asked her sister. " I did." On the guy with white hair was a little flea. " Did you just talk?" Jessica asked. " Yes I most certainly did." he said. Jessica fainted; Kim grabbed her before she hit the ground. " Who are you people?" Kim repeated. The flea sighed. " I am Myoga. I am a flea demon. This my Lord Inuyasha he is a half dog demon," he pointed to the guy with white hair. " This is Shippo he is a fox demon," He pointed to the kid. " This is Koga." He pointed to the guy by the girl in a school uniform. " This is Kirara," He pointed to the cat. " This is Sango. " He pointed to the girl holding the cat. " This is Miroku." he pointed to the guy that looked like a monk. " And this is Kagome." He pointed to the girl in the school uniform. Kim looked at the book in my free hand. " Here I believe this is yours." She said to Kagome an gave her back her book. She smiled. " Thanks, would you like to help us?" she asked. " Well." Kim said an looked at her brother. He nodded. " Okay." She said. "Inuyasha. Carry this girl's sister." Said Kagome. " My name is Kimberly but you can call me Kim, That's my sister Jessica, and my brother Mikey." She said an She smiled at them. " Why..." He stopped an took out his sword. Kim turn around an saw...

Cliff hanger sorry I write the next one tomorrow!!


End file.
